A Random and LoveyDovey Story: Edward's Revenge
by marinav92
Summary: Edward is back, with his randomness and ready to set up dates ;D! -PPGZxRRBZ- -OCxOC-


Sequel of "ARaLDS", what can I say? I love that story xD

Anyways, it seems people actually wanted to see some BlackShadowxHilary, so this time there will be some (courtesy of Edward) and the same old PPGZxRRBZ.

So, time for some Edward-ness!

/-/-/-/-/-/

**Warnings:** Stupidity at the max, curses, romance, Edward (because you guys deserve getting warn when he appears xD)

**Inspiration:** …I don't know…A review I guess…and my longing for bad comedy u_u

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the PPGZ neither the RRBZ…the OC's are mine except Edward, which I share rights with my brother (who by the way is warning me that if I don't say about his right…he will sue me…little bastard)

* * *

**_A Random and LoveyDovey Story: Edward's Revenge_**

**(Edward's POV)**

The city of Tokyo, a place full of citizens, dogs, rats, cats, buildings, clouds, cars, **girls, **boys, cats, citizens, bla, bla and bla. But not everything is "rise and shine", oh no. There's the prison, guarding everyone of the free souls living inside this freaking boring city…

The mother of pain and suffering….

School.

I'm currently running away from it, evading obstacles such as fat-ass teachers and old looking janitors. I run, like a real gacela (whatever they are) on a prairie (Heh heh…I said pray and rie…get it? Rie is laugh in Spanish and pray is pray and…ummm…well I thought it was funny, bunch of judgmental bastards!).

Nobody can beat me. NOBODY CAN CATCH ME!

"Edward"

NO!

The hand of my best friend Sebastian suddenly appears from nowhere, grabbing me from the back of my black shirt. Of course, only the gary-stu power of Sebastian could beat me!

"Where are you going?" he asks, wearily. Well…he trapped me, he must know. Besides I need help in the conquest of doom!

"I'm preparing a date for the PPGZ"

Sebastian's eyes narrow suddenly, I don't know why. I mean, last time I tried to do it, he only had to wear a dress and a woman's wig and had to serve them like a good maid. I don't see the problem in it.

My best dude proceeds to close his locker and starts walking away from me, away from duty! JAPAN NEEDS US! WE CANNOT STAY WITHOUT DOING ANYTHING! WE ARE CUPID!

"Sebastian wait, you won't be using a dress!"

He closes my mouth with the palm of his hand, "Shut up, someone could hear you!"

"MMMFMMMFMMMFMMMFMMM!"

Sebastian proceeds to take his hand off with a roll of his eyes, "Okay, what did you say?"

"…MmmFMMMFMMMFMMMFMMM"

"You really said that?" Sebastian says surprised.

"Well…duh…what else could I say with your hand on my lips? By the way, your hand tastes like pizza"

I take his hand and bite it, receiving a punch on my head.

"OUCH! Why did you do that?"

"Yeesh I don't know…I guess because YOU TRIED TO EAT MY HAND!"

Suddenly, the three girls appear. Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru. I learned that they were the PPGZ because of my fabulous ninja powers that I use to stalk hot babes while they change. Mmm hot babes…

"Hi Miyako, I was wondering if…"

"No thanks, de su"

I hear a chuckle (obviously coming from Sebastian…the bastard) and grab her by the shoulders, "But Miyako, the world needs you!"

Both Momoko and Kaoru look at me strangely while Miyako looks surprised.

"De su?"

"The world needs you…TO GET IN A DATE WITH THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!"

Suddenly Kaoru punches me, making me fall to the ground.

"He's at it again, RUN!" Momoko shouts, grabbing her hands and running away. Sebastian starts laughing, his hand reaching for mine to help me up. I accept his offer…

Oh how humble he is…that will be his fall!

"Do it much?" he asks, still laughing freely like the bastard he is.

"Of course!How could I have fun if I don't!"

"Yes you're right, why playing videogames, go on dates, see TV or make jokes when you can do that?"

"…Sarcasm doesn't suit you, you're too cute for it"

"And you're an idiot!"

"I accept my fate"

Before he can start his groans and grumbles, someone hugs me from behind. I move my head to the side to see Hilary's own face on that spot, her chin resting on my shoulder.

"Hey there Hilary, how did you slept yesterday with your light on"

"Pretty good actually…but, how did you know I slept with the light on yesterday?"

Sebastian punches me and grabs his hot sister…all by himself!

"Hey, share something!"

"YOU STALK MY SISTER?"

"…Maybe"

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

Hilary just smiles and hugs Sebastian, "Don't worry brother; I'm pretty sure he's just playing!"

"Yeah…I'm just playing…I don't want to see her naked, I mean…who would want to see her great, seductive, perfect, delicious, ravishable-"

"I GET IT EDWARD!" Hilary says, now a blush on her cheeks, "Besides, I can think of someone"

…Can you hear that?

No…yes?

I do.

It's…cupid time ):D

The revenge of the emoticons!

"Hilary…tell me who he is"

Sebastian tries to shove his sister away from me though. So the villain of the story thinks that he can beat me, the gallant and powerful Edward? Hohoho…

…It wouldn't be the first time he beats me though…

…CONCENTRATION!

I'LL KICK HIS ASS THIS TIME!

"Umm…just Alexander" Hilary says, trying to stay in her place even though her brother is still trying to shove her away.

I blink a couple of times, "Romeo's emo friend with the stupid nick name of 'Black Shadow'? That emo guy?"

She nods, her face forming a frown.

"Wow…I wouldn't thought about him"

Well, sure. He gropes her on the hallways when no one's looking, or tries to kiss her…I think one time he touched her breasts, and maybe he made the rumor that both of them were fiancés…but he wanted with her?

Nah…I could never imagine it.

"What did he told you now?" Sebastian asks his shoving stopping at the mention of his name. She pouts…

God dammit

THE POUT!

Argh, so freaking…

"Sexy"

Both of them turn to me strange, I only blink.

"What! You can't blame me, that pout screams for someone to get a hard on!"

Both of them just look at me like I was stupid…The bastard of Sebastian is making Hilary start acting like him. Damn it.

"He told me the percent of how our children would be if I married him…and he tried to shove his wedding ring into my dinner plate"

"Aww that's cute"

"THAT'S STALKING YOU IDIOTIC IDIOT!"

"Hehe you said 'you'"

Sebastian looks at me with a look that says he found new stupidity.

"Hey, I said you too!"

God, so freaking funny xD

xD=funny

"Hehe…emoticon"

Hilary hugs Sebastian suddenly, "Sebastian…Edward is scaring me"

"You'll get used to it…"

Hey…isn't he Alexander? He continues walking, with his stupid blank face and his stupid punk outfit. I mean…black leather skinny pants? Black Boots that look from the war? A crimson shirt below a leather jacket that looks from those on prison?

…That guy looks like he lives in prison.

He then notices Hilary and walks towards her, groping her behind tightly. She squeals and a blush appears on her cheeks.

"Oh, I can't wait to impregnate you with my children"

With that he goes away, smirking. Sebastian stares in wrath the back of the "dark prince", while the princess just continues looking at the space with her blush and in complete shock.

So…

He wants to marry her and have her babies?

Wow, talking about obsession…

I'll help him and the RowdyRuff Boys :D!

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Hohohoho

My plan is done. My deed with the RRBZ IS COMPLETE.

So, I kidnapped the three girls, again. Of course, I'm completely hurt with all their physical attacks…but the RowdyRuff's gave me a klondike bar!

What would you do for a Klondike bar ;D

(8) Klondike Bar! (8)

Being sold on your nearest supermarket!

Buy it, NOW!

Anyways, now that my mental TV Commercial is over, I can continue with my malefic and not stupid plan!

I'm holding the dates inside Sebastian's house.

I told myself that his humble attitude would be his fall ):D

…Well, I actually HAD to kick him out…he didn't borrowed me the house…the bastard!

Anyways, I gave him 100 dollars of the 5 million that I stole from Lindsey's account…again. I told him to take Hilary to some shrink to help her get over that Alexander…but oh the malefic plan part hasn't started! ):3

I'm going to hold the dates here, without his permission.

Oh no, and the bad-ness hasn't even started!

The evil-ness on this plan is because…I'm going to use his food!

That is complete EVIL!

MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Oh, and then I told him to go to the movies and everything, but knowing him…he'll go to some library…

Hmph, freaking smart ass.

So, right now, Butch is with Kaoru. He's kissing her life out and even though she looks like he could kill him, I know her perverted part loves it…yay x3

Miyako and Boomer are playing the piano, happily hugging each other between the songs. They look quite nice together haha.

And Momoko and Brick. Well, he's giving her candies, which by the way she accepts gratefully.

So they are all happy.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

My heart stops…I'm sure

Oh no…now let's see a sequence of how my face changed, with emoticons!

:D

:l

:/

o.O

°o°

°A°!

Yes…I'm terrified.

"Sebastian, Hilary!" I turn around to welcome the 'not-so-welcomed' guests. He glares at me, and Hilary looks curiously at the dates.

"Hey nice outfits, you look like supermodels" I say happily.

"Yep…because SOMEONE took all of MY clothing away, only leaving these stupid 'stylish' clothing" he says, trying to stretch the shirt that slightly hugs his chest.

"Yep, and you did the same with me but with SLUTTY CLOTHES!" Hilary shrieks, her cheeks tinted red, her hands trying to cover more of her thighs with her mini-skirt.

"Heh, I'm glad I made a plan B"

Sebastian blinks a bit, but can't say anything but give a surprise shriek.

"WHAT IS MADISON DOING IN HERE!"

The red head girl with a styled ponytail and skimpy outfit grabs his hands, "We're going on a date out of here!"

He then turns to me, "YOU SET ME ON A DATE WITH THE BITCH OF OUR SCHOOL! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?"

"Mmm…I don't know…I mean, I'm the handsome/perverted/random type I guess"

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BI-"

He's taken away before he can say something. The door is closed by non other than Alexander. Hilary gulps and looks with submissive eyes at him. He can only smirk.

"Hilary…Edward told me you were dying for having a date with me"

Hilary's sharp glare returns to me.

He carries her, bridal style ;D!

Alexander (the emo guy) opens the door.

"EDWARD, YOU FUCKING SON OF A BI-"

She can't end that sentence because the door is closed.

Both siblings told me things so horrible…

Just for that, I'm leaving more stylish and skimpy outfits on their rooms (That I bought with Lindsey's money, by the way) and burn theirs!

"HELP ME!" Kaoru shouts suddenly.

Oh, Butch is molesting her…

I shall leave them alone! :D

So I jumped towards my friend's room, all the way hearing the sounds they made. No more details will be going out of my…mind ):3

* * *

That's it…

Sorry for the crappiness xD

Let's push that funny button with the word "review" in it ;D

…Please, I really need criticism.


End file.
